The Dragon Medallion
by DivinitySickness
Summary: When Wicked summons Sardonyx, slave of the Medallion of Kaer’n, chaos breaks out between Hacker and the Cybersquad.
1. A Medallion, A Marriage, A Summoning

**THE DRAGON MEDALLION**

**By Final Fantasy GX**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cyberchase, nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** When Wicked summons Sardonyx, slave of the Medallion of Kaer'n, chaos breaks out between Hacker and the Cybersquad.

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note/s:** I thought I might have a change of pace; I read fantasy all the time and I've really wanted to write some! I'm sorry if this fic gets weird, but it's good in some parts.

**Chapter I: A Medallion, A Marriage, A Summoning**

… Hacker laughed manically as he held up the one thing that would aid him in beating the Cybersquad. It glinted in the light falling from the roof in the Grim Wreaker, reflected in the eyes of two open-mouthed robots.

"Wow, boss," Delete said in wonder, "What is it? It sure is pretty…"

"It's not meant to be 'pretty', you pathetic duncebucket. It was made to destroy!" Hacker snapped, the moment somewhat ruined by the tall android's lack of knowledge. Despite this, the green cyborg decided to elaborate – but at that moment, Buzz butted in.

"It's a necklace, Dee Dee," he spoke gruffly, folding his arms. "Anyone can see 'dat."

"Shut up and let me explain!" his boss snarled; the short robot fell silent abruptly. Shooting a vicious glare at his henchmen, Hacker heaved a weary sigh and said, "This isn't just any necklace. This - " he stroked the object in his hand lovingly – " – this is a medallion. A very rare medallion, and one of great power!"

"Then why not use it in your chair?" Delete interrupted, but cowered when Hacker bore down on him, scowling. "Sorry," he whimpered softly. "Won't do it again…"

"_As I was saying_…" Hacker continued, one baleful eye resting on the lanky robot, "… I can't use this in my chair because it isn't of electrical power. This medallion is magical!" He demonstrated his point by waving it in the air. "And I only managed to get it because of - "

"Because of me," a smooth voice cut in. Smirking just a little, the Wicked Witch stepped out of the shadows and smiled beguilingly at Hacker – who seemed to deflate at her appearance – totally ignoring Buzz and Delete. "Wicked…" the green cyborg muttered under his breath. "Just my luck."

Wicked ignored these words and giggled girlishly. "Oh, Hackie!" she cried, and threw herself at him. "Why won't you marry me? I've done so much for you! All I want is for us to rule Cyberspace together!"

Buzz looked sickened, but Delete gave a wistful sigh and clasped his hands together – the picture of a hopeless romantic. Hacker, however, had an entirely different response.

"Hmph!" he snorted, though his gaze wavered as he watched Wicked cling onto him tightly. Wicked _had_ gotten hold of the medallion for him but, of course, the green cyborg refused to admit this. "Let – go – of me - " he grunted, attempting to disengage the witch from around his waist, but failing utterly.

Wicked only responded by planting a kiss on his cheek. (Hacker grimaced and tried to squirm away again.) "I think you'll be changing your mind very, very soon…"

"And why do you think that – hey!" Hacker stared in surprise as he saw the silver medallion dangling from her pointed fingers; somehow she had managed to take it off him. _Damn magic_, he thought bitterly. "Give that back!"

"Not until you promise to marry me," Wicked sang, finally letting go of the cyborg and dangling the powerful medallion just out of his reach. "Then we can rule Cyberspace together with the power of this medallion!" Hacker tried to snatch it from her, but as soon as he touched it, it vanished into thin air.

Glaring down at Wicked in shock and anger, Hacker yelled, "Where is it!"

"You'll never know…" she responded primly, folding her arms and staring at him pointedly. "Unless…" And she trailed off suggestively.

Hacker groaned. If he didn't agree to marry Wicked, he would never see that medallion again, he knew. Slumping in defeat, he snapped, "Fine. I'll marry you – if you give back the medallion."

"Uh-uh." The red-haired witch shook her head. "That's not enough, Hackie-poo. You have to promise that we will rule Cyberspace side by side."

"Okay, that too!" Hacker snarled viciously – and a little too quickly, so Buzz and Delete thought. "The things I do to achieve my goal of total domination…" he said under his breath again, scowling heavily.

"Ha!" Wicked laughed and threw her arms around him again. "We make a good team, Hackie!" Then, snapping her fingers, the medallion reappeared in the witch's hand, and she handed it to Hacker. (A little reluctantly.)

"Oh, yes," she added, grinning, waving her hand towards the door, which closed with a bang. "And just to make sure you don't run off with the medallion and leave me - " Muttering a few words of magic, she caused manacles to bind Hacker's, Buzz's and Delete's wrists, then chained the two robots to the Recharger Chair. "Better keep you two under control, just in case," she glowered at them. Delete whimpered and cowered away, but Buzz simply glared at Wicked in hatred.

Taking up Hacker's chains, the witch gestured to the medallion clutched in the cyborg's green hands. (The cyborg, himself, was spluttering incoherently at this insubordination.) "You see, Hackie, when this spell is performed, the creature we intend to summon will also answer to me! It won't matter if you hold the Medallion of Kaer'n! This way, I know for sure you'll marry me.

"Well, why don't we get on with this, then?" Tugging on the chains, Wicked pulled Hacker over to the centre of the room.

"I'll be doing the summoning, of course," she said, eyeing the furious cyborg, who was still speechless with rage. "You're not exactly in the position to do so. And you don't know a _thing_ about magic."

"Don't you dare!" Hacker finally roared, but the medallion was already in Wicked's hands. Conjuring a pole and fixing the chains to it, the witch sniffed, planted another kiss on Hacker's cheek and raised the medallion.

Hacker, unable to wipe his face in disgust, simply glared at her, wrenched at his chains. "Let me go, Wicked…" he said threateningly. "Or, I swear - "

The witch ignored his threat. "Watch and learn, Hackie-poo."

Grasping the medallion in one hand, extending the other and pointing out the window, she began to chant once more in the language of magic. Roughly translated, she spoke:

_Come to me, Sardonyx. Come to us, creature of darkness. Come to us, in power and might. Help us in our cause. The Medallion of Kaer'n commands it to be so!_

And, bringing her hands together sharply, Wicked activated the spell that would bring Sardonyx, slave to the Medallion of Kaer'n, to the world of Cyberchase.

The Medallion began to glow with a fiery crimson light, brighter and brighter and brighter, until all present had to close their eyes against it. A brilliant flash of red light exploded from the silver disc; some sort of concussion rocked the Grim Wreaker, causing the chains binding Hacker and his henchmen to rattle loudly. This went on for a few minutes, then the glow died with a blinding last glimmer of light, and the Grim Wreaker slowly regained stability.

Silence followed. Pure and total silence.

Hacker opened one eye, saw it was safe, and glared once more at Wicked. "Why isn't anything happening?" he demanded arrogantly. "I thought you said this thing works!"

The witch said nothing, smirked again, and pointed out the window.

A baleful, scarlet eye glared in at the Grim Wreaker.

Hacker jumped in fright, then cursed at his own weakness; Wicked stroked the Medallion and glanced over at her husband-to-be.

"There, Hackie," she said. "There is the answer to all our problems!"

"What _is_ it?" the green man asked hoarsely, staring at the unblinking eye, hovering at the window. "What is that THING!"

Wicked opened her mouth to answer, but the thing answered first.

_/I am Sardonyx_/ a voice boomed. It was a voice that echoed through the very depths of their minds, encompassing time and space; a voice that was wise, deep and resonant, yet one that rang with the tone of pure evil. /_The Medallion binds me to your will. What is your command, master and mistress/ _

And Hacker immediately relaxed at these words, after the initial shock of being talked to through his mind: this subject was something he knew well.

"I don't do anything better than commanding people," he said to Wicked, reaching out a manacled hand for the Medallion. "Give that to me… **NOW!**" The cyborg paused. "Or I _really_ won't marry you," he added as an afterthought.

Wicked sighed, pouted. "All right, my betrothed," she said, grudgingly handing over the silver necklace, vanishing the manacles with another snap of her fingers. "You are now free. Remember thatI also have a hold on this creature." She paused, then patted the cyborg on the cheek, grinning upon continuing:

"Your dragon is waiting."

"Dragon?"


	2. Dragon Scale

**THE DRAGON MEDALLION**

**By Final Fantasy GX**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cyberchase, nor any of its characters.

**Summary:** When Wicked summons Sardonyx, slave of the Medallion of Kaer'n, chaos breaks out between Hacker and the Cybersquad. What happens to one of them will change their lives forever…

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note/s:** Well. Next chapter. I just hope things aren't happening too fast, but the real beginning hasn't even started yet, and I didn't want to linger.

Um… yeah. In case you hadn't noticed, the chapters aren't going to be that long, at first.

**Chapter II: Dragon Scale**

"Oh no…" Digit groaned, wringing his wings as he heard the report Dr Marbles had just received from the Cybersite of Poddleville. "I can't believe Hacker is attacking Poddleville again…"

"It's the truth," the Doctor responded, nodding seriously. "And he has a new creature with him. The Poddles say that it's twice as big as the Grim Wreaker, with bright red eyes, wings and black scales."

"Hmm…" the cybird pondered this for a moment. "Don't think I've heard of any Cyberspace creature like that…" He slapped his forehead as an unwelcome thought came to him. "Don't tell me he's been lookin' at other dimensions again…"

"Well, we won't know until we get a closer look," Dr Marbles replied tersely. He glanced over near Motherboard's control panel. "Ah. Here come the children."

With a couple of yelps, the kids were dumped out of the sparkling portal, which fizzled out as soon as they were all outside. Brushing off different appendages, the rest of the Cybersquad untangled themselves and stood up.

"Hi, Didge, Dr Marbles, Mother-B," Jackie greeted her Cyberspacian friends. Inez and Matt both said similar hellos, then came straight to the point, being concerned about what was transpiring in Cyberspace. "What's up, Dr Marbles?" Matt asked, worried. "You said something about Hacker attacking Poddleville again."

"Yes," Marbles nodded again. "He has a new creature; you will get to see it when you go there, however. I warn you: it sounds very dangerous. Don't do anything to aggravate either Hacker or it."

Inez sighed. "Right; I'll make sure we don't. Just let us recover from being dumped the first time…" Grimacing, she rubbed her side and glared half-playfully at Matt. "Someone dug his elbow in my ribs."

Matt glared back. "Nezzie," he began, then – upon glimpsing the steely glint in the girl's eyes – stuttered, "I mean… Inez… I couldn't help it! You know how bad our landings are…"

"It's okay, _Matthew_," the Hispanic laughed softly, patting his arm. "I was only joking."

"Oh…" Matt muttered, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"You don't need to apologise either," Inez replied, smiling, then looked at Dr Marbles. "Now… about that portal…?"

-

"I don't see any sign of Hacker," muttered Jackie, as she scanned the uniform streets of Poddleville. The familiar figures of Poddles hurried up and down the pavements, some looking curiously at the Cybersquad.

"That's because you're not looking up," returned Digit, in a shaking voice.

Slowly, the Cybersquad turned their faces skyward. Every single one of them went utterly pale at the sight.

Hovering in the air above them was a huge black dragon. Its eyes burned with the fires of hell; iron-grey talons ripped at the air. Vast black wings fanned around the body, keeping the creature afloat. Spikes ran up and down the tail, protruded from the head. Sharp, blood-stained teeth gleamed wickedly in ivory rows. Fire billowed every now and then from its nostrils.

Standing just behind where the wings joined the body, was Hacker. He waved to them triumphantly, yelled defiant words from his elevated position.

"You can never stop me now, kiddies! This dragon responds to my every command, my every wish! Meet Sardonyx, slave of the Medallion of Kaer'n! And therefore meet your end!"

The Cybersquad glimpsed a flash of silver, accompanied by a glow of red; flying from Hacker's green-skinned hand was a silver medallion upon a thick silver chain.

"The Medallion of Kaer'n," murmured Digit in awe, but his words were not heard, as Matt ran to the front of the group and shouted back, "You'll never win, Hacker!"

Inez grabbed hold of the boy's arm and pulled him back, hissing, "Matt! Stop it! Remember what Dr Marbles said? Don't cause trouble!"

A small glare was his only answer to her; jerking his arm free, Matt directed his attention back to Hacker atop the dragon and added:

"We won't surrender to you – EVER!"

Hacker merely grinned - knowing that this had to happen anyway – and spoke a few words to the dragon. With a horrifying shriek, Sardonyx plunged downwards, heading for the kids at Hacker's command. Poddles ran about in confusion and fear. The terrifying jaws opened wide; with a snort of defiance, the dragon then expelled a fireball, which exploded near the Cybersquad, setting many of the buildings on the street aflame.

The very heat knocked the kids in different directions; screams of terror were heard from the Poddles that had been milling around. These screams sent shivers down Jackie's spine as she hid behind a sheet of metal – which burned her fingers but protected her all the same – and caused Digit to grit his teeth as he flew up, trying to escape from the smoke. Inez winced at the sound, but concentrated on finding her way to shelter; then she would try to find her friends and help the Poddles.

Getting up slowly, gasping and choking in the billowing smoke, the screams ringing in his head, Matt stumbled behind a still-standing house and glanced around for his companions. "Jackie! Digit! Inez!" he yelled, squinting and trying to see through the haze.

Another shriek of rage and pent-up hatred pounded in his ears; Matt ventured out from behind the house, only to see another fireball explode upon the street near him, knocking the boy backwards to the ground once more. He landed heavily, grazing his hands as he tried to catch himself, and lay breathless for a moment, winded.

The fireball was followed by the sound of screeching of talons on pavement; Matt glimpsed a small figure stagger past him, leapt up again - although his head hurt - and ran for the figure.

"Inez!" he yelled, knowing somehow that it was his companion. But the girl did not hear him through the screeching, only seeking somewhere to hide from the consuming flames; within a few seconds, she had disappeared into the billowing smoke.

Suddenly, and too late, Matt realised his vulnerable position out in the open, glancing up only to see a massive tail come hurtling down to smash into the pavement in front of him with phenomenal strength.

Debris came flying at him, cutting him; wind from the collision tore at him; flame sucked his breath away and licked at his flesh, causing the boy to drop to his knees. He let out a whimper of pain, but then firmly shook it off and staggered to his feet again.

Struggling to see, Matt squinted forwards through the debris and wind and flame, only to have an object come spinning out of the cloud of smoke at an incredible speed, burying itself in his chest.

It was more painful than he could have ever imagined. A scream of pain almost rendered him voiceless; Matt clutched at his chest and sank to the ground, blood beginning to well through his fingers, spattering onto the street.

Curled up and aching, bloodstained hands clenching spasmodically as waves of pain arced through his entire body, Matt dimly saw, through darkening vision, a figure run up to him, gagging on smoke, and felt it shake his shoulder.

He groaned and fended it off with a blood-splattered hand, hearing the sharp intake of breath as the person saw the terrible injury.

"Matt…" the person said urgently, and vaguely he recognised the voice to be Inez's. "Matt, get up..."

"Can't…" he managed to choke out, between gasps for breath. "Pain… too much…"

"Hold on…" he heard Inez mutter brokenly. "Please, Matt, you have to hold on…" A shaking hand gripped his shoulder again, but Matt shook his head, gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Get out of here… save yourself… dragon… too dangerous…" He gagged on his own blood, coughed weakly, felt the iron-tasting stuff begin to trickle out of his mouth.

"Don't talk like that… What hit you?" she asked, but finding that he could not answer – he was letting out small screams of pain as the blood continued to pour out of his mouth – Inez pulled his clenched bloodstained hand aside and saw what had caused the injury.

The thing that was now embedded firmly in his chest was hard, like armour. It was also shining black. Matt, glancing down and glimpsing the object, moaned at both the realisation and at the wound in his chest.

"Dragon scale…" he murmured in a pain-filled whisper, then laid his head down on the heated pavement and longed for rest…


End file.
